Daddy's lil girl
by sweetilisious
Summary: What happens when by mistake Clace's daughter landed in present.While learning about her father she unknowningly creates some differences between jace and clary.jace is super drawn to her which makes clary jealous. will they find out who is she or can she able to return.can her brothers find out. so many ooc . T for now. past and present both aspects covered.


I was mad beyond mad ,hurt and distressed.

 _This isn't happening ._ I kept chanting.

Why is she doing this to me why. It can't be that she is jealous . But anyway she already had done it. I'm grounded. I, the daughter of the two greatest shadowhunters ever lived , _Kiara Celine Herondale_ has been suspended for one month for any kind of nephilim business.

I wished if daddy has been around he would never let this happened to me.he would never allow mom to give such an harsh punishment to me.

I was sparring whole day as an additional punishment which was only the best part.

I watched Uncle Alec as he just took away my sheraph and stele as I just completed with the sparring accordingly to him and locked it into safe . _I mean seriously ._ As if this will stop me going out at hunting.

I already heard Noah and my big brother talking about there patrol tonight and I am so gonna sneak out .

This assignment was mine . _Mine._ But mom's so happens to be biased with her boys . She always has given Jamie, Kaiden a high priority over me now Ian is her favourite.

She'll never admit it though, she's is so blinded with big brother's over achievement that she couldn't even see us not even kaiden sometime.

we are all her children she should treat all of us equally.

And now look at Ian . He is going to be 5 in few months and and I'm not surprised he is already getting his own angelic rune ceremony at 5.

I remembered how mom was with us .No matter how much we begged she never let me or kaiden starting training until we were 5. Surprisingly not the case for Jamie and Ian. They both started training when they were three. And most of all daddy ,aunt Izzy and Kaiden was ok with that, mostly kaiden. I mean _you're my twin. we were suppose to be together.you should also be angry._ But no my hard luck . He'll always be another mama's boy no matter how he played it cool or show he's unbiased I know deep down he loves mom more than anything else . Call it a twin intuition but I know he's totally a mama's boy.

But that won't stop me doing what I'm going to do. I'd made an excuse to study some demonology that Daddy made me study. Well ofcourse he didn't .I know more than any book now. But that's what's between daddy and me and mom knows it but I saw that she was too much busy to care today.

 _Haha . Kiara Herondale you're freaking genius._

I went to library to collect some book as to make my act believable and run into Noah.

 _Oh boy !oh boy!_

this boy always takes my breath away no matter how many times I look at him

"hey baby . Are you ok " he asked while trying to reach out . His brown eyes which has a little hint of green was digging through my soul asking me thousands of questions.

 _No Kia . NO . you can't look at him he'll no . avoid him avoid him ._

no.." _fuck! stupid kia_. I'm so going to punch me later.

" oh ...baby don't " before I knew it he pulled me into a big tight hug . And thus goes all of my anxiety ,rage and uneasiness as if they weren't present at all. he put his one hand at the small of my back and another into my hair massaging lightly.his chin was rested above my head.

"I know you better than yourself, I know how much pride you take on whatever you do. but please baby don't get your pride took over you. baby ..."

I cut him by pulling over from him . He was wearing a confused look . I felt hurt that he also think like others.

"do... do you also think I'm no good a lost case like others " I mumbled softly not meeting his gaze.

I heard him chuckling. I immediately looked at him unsure about me making him chuckle. I found myself releasing a deep breath (which i didn't know i was holding ) when I saw pure adoration into his green eyes. He smiled at me warmly and lower his lips to mine just stopping a half inch away. I could already feel his breath on my lips.

" you should be pride on your actions. screw it even I take bigger pride on you . It's just that you are a wild cat who can't me tamed unless ..." he winked at me and something inside my stomach just flipped.

He pulled back smirking. _you son of a asshat ... you know me better ._ I cursed him for knowing me too well. But I'm not letting him win in my own game. _you should better take it easy boy you have no idea what's coming._

"unless ..." I said it with the best seductive tone I can master slightly parting my lips snaking my one hand around his neck and another resting upon his cheek bones while standing into tip toes as he is almost a foot taller than him. His smirk reappeared knowing well I accepted the challenge. I looked straight into his eyes and then flicking my eyes to his lips and resting them for a couple seconds and the back to his eyes again. I saw him parting his lips and leaning his head while shallowing hard. I smiled mentally when I saw him slowly giving up and giving in at the same time. He almost closed his eyes and started to inhale some quick breaths. I leapt back from and grinned at him

"so ..um what was you saying " I gave him a devilish smile and he groaned.

He bit his lower lips and shook at me which was really cute I decided.

"you " pointing a finger at my nose "you little demon soaked in angel blood , just amazing . I'm glad you're all mine" I giggled when he finished but interrupted by a voice behind us

" what till your _parabatai_ finds out"

we both jumped out.

"Jesus , kai you scared me " Noah complained.

" what the hell kai you know I am jumpy " I said to my twin brother Kaiden standing behind us clearly decided to interrupt us .

" yeah people often jump whenever they get caught" kai just said it with flat voice no emotion in it . I rolled my eyes.

"go away , you asshat face" I said annoyingly.

kai looked at me by putting his book down and smiled at me

"and that's just make you an asshat face as well,you know me and you being indentical twins " he said masking his poker face and I realized I lost this one.

"although I'm the better version of us . still more attractive without those makeup " he continued with come tone .

"ugh" i threw a book at his head and he clearly dodged.

"woah ,why so angry baby girl " I stiffened when I heard a voice. I turned around to see Jamie leaning from door frame his armed crossed standing there just like dad. I swear to god I just thought it was dad. This is really amusing how Jamie is identical to dad . I mean we all herondale siblings god blonde hair and daddy's eyes but Jamie is just splitting image to dad so is Ian but Ian has a bit mom in him . It is funny that although we all are blondes but all have different shades. Jamie has dad's exact replica of golden blonde ,me and kaiden have real blonde hair and Ian has strawberry blonde hair.

"she's not angry she's grumpy. our lil spoiled sis just finally got her punishment" kai said to Jay

"aww . it's nothing it'll be over before you know" he came and gave me a tight hug.

"I wish I could take it all to myself. but I promise I'll talk to mom when I'll get back . " jay promised me .

"big bro you don't need to . I'll deal with it"

i said

"no you are not. what are shadowhunters brothers for when they couldn't even save there lil sis from a punishment. " he smiled at me . "see baby girl me and noah need to go now . we are running really really late.we have an important assignment but I promised we'll talk about it when I get back. " he gave me a kiss on my forehead and left with noah.

Noah mouthed 'I love you ' before leaving.

 _assignment . that was suppose to mine_

I needed to go . I'll not let them deal alone with the assignment. I'm gonna solve it and I'm gonna prove it mom who's the best.

I started leaving when kai gave me a dirty look.

"what.." i asked

" don't do something stupid" he left the library.

I stayed still for a moment or two. Then after making sure no bodies there I quickly tapped 5 times with daddy's stele( which I practically took from him when I got my first angelic rune without asking) on a sapphire bracelet (which max had gifted me this year on my birthday when i turned 15). It was a glamour bracelet. The speciality of using it over a glamour rune is I can practically have a permanent glamour and can't be detected at any cost until I tap it 5 times with stele or take it off.

I took my favourite glamour . I remain in shadowhunter myself , just changed some little appearances .I made me look older a couple year, made my eyes look like mom's (which I always secretly loved and wished) and my hair ,i made it like Ian's strawberry blondes.

 _tah duh_ I'm ready .

I started to draw a portal rune and realised I didn't have much space so I kept moving backwards until I hit a shelf and knocking some books down . My hand shaked a little and some book fell over my head as well but I didn't care as I already almost finished drawing.

The Portal appeared as I finished drawing. And I went in and came out total confused.

I was in same library .Mom must have blocked all the portal activities.

 _fuck fuck fuck ._

I kick the study table harshly in rage.

I yanked out when I heard the door open and there stood Jamie.

I swallowed hard .I feel my throat dry shiver at the thought of getting caught.

"big brother! I can explain"

"excuse me young lady I think you're mistaken me with some one. but sure he'll be an attractive person if his appearances matches mine" he gave a cocky smile

"care to explain who are you and what are you doing in our library"...

 **x~~~~~~~~~~x**

 **so that's it.**

 **Tell me how it was. sooner the reviews the sooner the updates will be.**

 **I need to know which how you like it.**

 **I know things are bit confusing now**

 **but stay tuned and you'll get to know every characters.**

 **I can update a list about the characters and little details about them .**

 **If you want that list posted next then let me know .**

 **keep loving a d reviewing.**

 **I DON'T OWN TMI ONLY PLOT.**


End file.
